


Introductions (and Some Things Are Not as They Seem)

by ozsia



Series: I Sit Before Flowers [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: As I Know Little of Japan, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keeping This Earth Fictional, Living-in-A-Bad-Part-of-Town Troubles, Nagisa DOES Have Blue Hair Too, Nagisa is Terrifying, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Students, Why isn't that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: The next he knows Shiota’s got his hand around Enmei’s jaw, and a finger pointed into his neck. It might as well be a knife; the message is the same.





	Introductions (and Some Things Are Not as They Seem)

Gokuraku High School is where people go to disappear into the cracks of society; it’s underfunded, understaffed and filled with students who couldn’t get into anywhere else. Takahashi Enmei is in his first year, but he was in its Junior School before moving up and has accepted the reality of failing his education. Not like it mattered a damn. The teachers certainly didn’t care and the ones who said they did only pretended to. He learnt that the hard way.

Enmei was disillusioned long ago; told too many times that he didn’t try had enough, that his reasons were excuses, that he held no future and was becoming a bad example to his “peers”. They said he should act more like Yamato, the captain of the football team he was apart of before dropping out. Yamato with his smile and his perfect attendance and his clean uniform and expensive stationary. Always on time and with homework at the ready. 

Well, Yamato didn’t have to worry about getting up early to cook breakfast for his brother, from cupboards so bare they’re dusty, and their lunches, and then walk him to school because Junpei is worried about getting jumped again and no one else at home will do it. Yamato didn’t have to worry about wearing t-shirts under his uniform to cover up the bruises. Yamato didn’t have to stay up late waiting for his mum to stumble back through the door, after selling herself for just enough to buy the next round of groceries.  Money from rich old men in unhappy marriages, that couldn’t keep their fucking hands to themselves and whatever wasn’t spent on bills go on drugs and booze.

Yamato didn’t have to think about his mum’s boyfriend. Didn’t have to think about locking his bedroom door or count how many beers Goro’s downed during dinner or the late afternoons, because he drinks and he’s a nasty drunk. Yamato didn’t have to shell out for earphones and blare music all hours, to block out the noise of the sex that happens around him, His parents' sensibilities destroyed from the smoke and the alcohol.

Yamato would never know, and the teaches’ didn’t care to. Enmei has more on his mind than studying and keeping his uniform up to regulation. Fuck, at this point he knows the student handbook so well he’s ticking off every broken rule as it happens. He’s waiting for himself to get kicked out, for the guidance counsellor to finally throw up her hands and cry enough was enough. But he’s not arrogant enough to think he’s the worst of them, he’s not.

Enmei’s been on thin ice for most of his life but he keeps skating by. He hadn’t expected to graduate and he knows from getting sent into the teacher’s lounge, for a long discussion on rather or not he’d cheated, they hadn’t expected it either.

But here he was, waiting for the inevitable. Didn’t matter either way.  He could get a job and work and look after his little brother, without some puny grades dictating that he could. Fuck that. Fuck everyone else. Who needs them?  

The only thing he’d come to understand after all the pushing around he’d gotten in junior school, before he wised up and started pushing _back,_ is that nothing in this world’s for free. People are stupid and can’t be trusted. Friends are overrated and are bound to ditch you as soon as it’s convenient.

Enmei _did_ understand the power in having a group to be able to back you up, though. Didn’t take a genius to figure that out that over seventy percent of the school were gang members. It’s why his class is so small with only fifteen students; the other sixteen were either kicked, dead or sent to juvy. There are enough of them though. They’d systematically been getting rid of teachers for just as long as they’ve been riding of students. It’s a repetitive cycle.  

Four teachers just this term have been put through the ringer. Three in just as many weeks had up and left. The longest lasted  a month but later got laid off after a severe mental break down.

Enmei knew their fat cat of a principle hired someone new on a favour, but even then, he wasn’t expecting who walked through the door. Bastard looked more like an upperclassmen than a teacher, with his five foot _nothing_ statue. He couldn’t have been more than eight stone soaking weight, and Enmei had seen more waist on _girl idols_ than this little shit.

But he stood there after the receptionist opened the door and hurried away, behind the teacher’s desk with an arm hooked around their class’ attendance book and wearing a smile. ‘Hello, I’m Shiota Nagisa,’ he greets as he scans their class. Disjointed and missing desks, assigned not alphabetically but in groups and factions. They would be having zero interest in the this little speech if they all weren’t so shocked. ‘I’m a teacher in training. Please look after me.’

Enmei can’t help to scoff. Hisame nudges him and whispers: ‘they can’t be serious, can they?’ Bastard’s not even an actual teacher, appearances aside. If Enmei didn’t already think this was a waste of time, he fucking did now.

‘Might just have a record breaker,’ Enmai responds with no real worry if Shiota hears him or not. Half the class is already converging around him, every single one towering over him. Like wolves surrounding a rabbit. The heckling begins instantly.

‘A trainee?’

‘Shouldn’t you be back be in junior school?’

‘Ain’t you a girl? Why you dressin’ like a man?’

Shiota shrinks into himself and weakly asks them to sit. That’s when Enmei stands and walks to the front. The other’s make room for him. Dominance already having been asserted in junior school and the beginning of the year for the few newbies they gained. They know who’s top dog here.

‘The bells rung,’ Shiota says, ‘we should start class.’

 _Yeah, right,_ Enmei thinks and grabs Shiota by his tie and drags the guy forward and _up._ He’s on his tip toes, and staring at Enmei with wide blue eyes. He’s dressed awfully smart, with a waistcoat and a golden tie pin that has a half-moon detail. Matching cufflinks, too. Enmei won’t have to do much for this one; he’s been told he’s got a “scary face”. A face looking for trouble. The intimidation comes naturally.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Enmei growls, ‘you don’t get to boss us around. Do it again and we’ll kill you.’

The threat seems to startle Shiota and he stares for a minute, jaw loosening as his head lowers and those doe-like eyes become shadowed with the thickness of the guy’s sky blue hair. _Well_ , Enmei thinks, _that was easy._

He expects for Shiota to start tearing up, for him to wrench himself free, try and run, _anything._ Anything but what happens when Shiota starts to smile. Enmai confusion doesn’t have time to set in before Shiota’s grip loosens on the attendance book, and he drops it. Enmei glances at it as it falls through the air. Shiota slams his hands together with the force of a small explosion.

Enmei’s heart stutters and his body locks. He forgets how to breathe. The next thing he knows and Shiota’s got his hand around Enmei’s jaw, his back bent back to accommodate for the height difference. There’s a finger stabbing into his neck and _he can’t move. He can’t breathe._

Terror. It’s not something unfamiliar. Fucking hell, he’s had knives pulled on him and been struck with bats. Goro came at him with a smashed wine bottle once, but not once has his chest constricted like this. He’s adrenaline is spiking but he knows it’s too late for that. He’s past the phase of danger. This is _death._

Enmei expects to die.

Around him he stares at the shocked scared faces of his classmates but it isn’t until he’s free, until Shiota’s _freed_ him and parked his arse down on a chair, that he can see Shiota's expression. Blue - ice blue - eyes might as well be glowing from the shadows of his hair, as they stare at each other for a minute. Murderous intent - _bloodlust -_ is exuding from him and no. No, this can’t be right. Enmei can’t have misread someone so wrong.

But yes, he must have. He can still feel where that finger had been pressing up against his carotid artery; a massive “fuck you” to all of Enmei’s assumptions if there ever was one. This has just been a sample of something greater. A possibility of something that Enmei would never have expected from someone that looks like a bullies wet dream. Someone who seems like they could be blown over by a gust of wind somehow standing strong with a psychotic amount of intention leaching into the air.

_What the fuck is this?_

Enmei thinks he sees a snake and then he blinks. And just like that, the presence is gone. The danger that was making Enmei nauseous disappears and Shiota steps back from Enmei’s space calmly. His face is clear and he nonchalantly pats Enmei’s shoulder.

He’s smiling and it’s so easy going and lacking of any type of conflict that Enmei starts to muse in the back of his head about bipolar. How’d the guy avoid whiplash like that? How does anyone _else?_

‘You’ll welcome to try,’ Shiota states and it takes a moment for Enmei to remember what the fuck this psycho is responding to. “We’ll kill you,” Enmei had said. “You’ll welcome to try” said genuinely, hopeful. ‘You all have until graduation.’

Enmei continues to breathe shallowly. Everything in this classroom is still, every _one._ But this trainee teacher who’s bending over to pick his attendance book off from the floor. He’s given a wide berth as he walks to the teacher’s desk, rounds it and places his hands onto the graffitied surface. It doesn’t even look like he notices.

Shiota continues to smile as he flicks through the book before he refocuses on them. Enmei can’t help but raise a shaking hand to shield his throat; feeling vulnerable but incredulous as to what just happened. Blue eyes are watching all of them and even though that expression looks gentle; like something out of a magazine, Enmei knows now and can’t see anything but a predator in the guide of a lamb. And that lamb is looking, gaze steady, straightforward and without a hint of fear or disgust.

‘Alright people,’ Shiota announces, voice ringing into a silence Enmei couldn’t remember there being in this classroom before. ‘Let’s get started shall we?’

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a multi-chapter as I have a lot of small headcanons for this verse, but not so much for the in-between things that a multi-chapter would need for padding, and time is not my friend and my focus is short. Not something I should be saying in a new fandom but eh. Honesty! 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, I am very tired.


End file.
